Halloween Oneshot
by AHumanLady
Summary: A creepy (Not really), spooky (also not true), fluffy (I guess that's right) Halloweeny ( not a word and also a lie) story of Antonio being protective, Lovino not giving a shit, and Elizabeta being a criminal mastermind. Spamano and implied PruHun.


**A little something for Halloween. Hope you have a spooky day!**

* * *

Antonio rubbed lazy circles across Lovino's bareback, his tan hand made the Italian's caramel skin look even lighter. Lovi's head was resting across Antonio's chest and rose with each breath he took.

 _Up, down, up, down_

Auburn hair splayed around him like a halo, enforcing Lovino's angelic appearance. The slow creak of a door caused Antonio's even breathing to catch. It was a quiet but distinct noise in the house's silence. He would have passed it off as the wind if the sound of a door closing didn't echo around the house.

"Lovino, I think someone's downstairs," Antonio whispered, nervousness apparent in his voice. To ensure that the Italian would wake up, he moved into a sitting position. Upset that the warm pillow had moved, Lovino grumbled and looped his arms around Antonio's neck.

"Shh, no one's here, go back to sleep," Lovino slurred, nuzzling his face into Antonio's and pulling downwards. Spain slid back down, pulling Lovi flush against his body, a security blanket. A very attractive, warm security blanket.

 _Everything is fine, it was just paranoia._

The warmth of Lovino and the more than appreciated cuddling sent Antonio into dreamless sleep.

 _Crash!_

He was up in an instant, pushing Lovino off and striding towards the door.

"Antonio, it's okay, shhh," a calm voice soothed as Lovino pawed at Antonio's hand, attempting to drag him back to bed.

"I'm just going to check," Antonio whispered as he peered down the hall. Lovino only replied with a huff and turned over in bed. The Spaniard slipped out the door and crept downstairs. Each soft footstep sent fear directly into his heart. Light was spilling from the kitchen. Normallly the soft glow was a comforting becon in the night, but now it was a sharp and glaring sign of intrusion. Antonio's breath quickened at the sight, his fears had been confirmed. Slowly, with movements similar to a predator, Antonio crept around the first floor scanning for threats and a weapon. The only appealing item seemed to be a candle stick holder, a gift from Austria. The smooth metal sent chills up Antonio's arms, reminding him of day past on the oceans. His heart was pounding hard at this point, loud thumps echoing around his head. With one final prayer, Antonio stepped into the kitchen, weapon raised in attack.

"Holy shit dude, don't!" An albino figure pleaded, dropping into a defensive pose. Kneeling on the floor sweeping up glass was Francis. Gilbert was nervously cowering next to the table, camera in hand.

"Gilbert, Francis, why are you in my kitchen?" Antonio questioned, voice rough and threatening. The two BTT members turned to their friend with round eyes and pale faces. They both sputtered for a moment before Gilbert managed to put together a coherent sentence.

"Well you see, um, I knew that Lovino was over, and, um, well.." he trailed off.

"ELIZA WANTED PICTURES OF YOU TWO AND GILBERT WANTS TO GET LAID!" Francis exclaimed. Gilbert's rapidly blushing face confirmed the accusation.

"Just go home before I wake Lovi up," Antonio groaned, annoyed but also worried for his friends safety. The both nodded quickly and scrambled for the door, neither wanted to face the wrath of a tired and angered Lovino. Everyone knew what happened to Alfred at his last party.

Antonio didn't go back to bed until he had picked up the glass, returned the candle stick to its place, and heard a car drive away. He slowly walked up the stairs and back into the room, locking the door behind him. Lovino grumbled something as Antonio slipped under the covers.

"Bastard, get your cold feet away from me." Antonio only smiled and snuggled closer in response. Lovino pushed away from the larger, cold man but was quickly pinned to the bed.

 _Click._

"But I saved you Lovi, don't I get a reward?" Antonio teased, sliding his hands town Lovino's exposed sides.

"Bastard! Stop that!" The Italian forced out between laughs. His smile made Antonio's world go round.

"I love you so much Lovi," Antonio whispered into Lovino's ear as he leaned down to place a kiss on the squirming Italian's flushed cheek. Lovi immediately stopped struggling and just smiled widely up at his boyfriend. His brought a delicate hand to Antonio's chiseled jaw.

 _Click._

"I love you too bastard, can we just go to sleep now?" he questioned in a low voice, lips curving into a tired smile. Antonio nodded and placed his forehead against Lovino's. The Italian tilted his chin up and snugly fitted their lips together. Hands traveled into each others hair.

 _Click. Click. Click._

" _Holy shit,"_ a voice whispered from behind them. Lovino shot up, smashing his forehead against Antonio's.

"Ow!" Antonio groaned, burrowing his face in a pillow.

"Who the fuck is that!" Lovino screeched, standing up on the bed, "Elizabeta is that you?! What the fuck! You creep, go away!" He flailed his arms in distress. a brown haired figure was decked out in full spy attire excluding a mask. She was crouched next to a chair in the corner of the room holding a camera.

 _Click. Click._

Lovino hurled a pillow and knocked the camera to the ground. Elizabeta took that as her cue to flee, but not without grabbing her camera. With a barrel roll and jump out the window, she was gone into the night. The sound of wheels skidding off into the night almost drowned out the call,

"Sorry Toni! We love you!" It sound suspiciously French.

"Antonio what the fuck! Did you let her in?" The Italian's screams were getting louder, "Were you helping Gilbert? I fucking swear If I find out you were helping Gilbert you won't be getting lucky ever again!"

Wide eyed, Antonio shook his head rapidly. Lovino only scoffed at his speechlessness,

"You're sleeping on the couch!" With that, Antonio was shoved unceremoniously out of the room.

 _Those asses played me._

* * *

 ** _Hehe! This idea popped up so I spun it as a Halloween fic. Hope you enjoyed!:)_**


End file.
